


Glory and gore go hand in hand

by eiramew



Category: Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: Blood, F/M, Geez I bet they're goofballs in private, Nazi Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Four months.That's what the surgeon told her as she laid down on the operating table for the last time.He had also recommended her to take at least two weeks off to recover after her first surgery. The next day she had tracked down and captured a good half of Berlin's resistance.





	Glory and gore go hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first take on Frau Engel/Bubi ! I've always wanted to give it a try, so reviews are highly appreciated ♥

_There's a humming in the restless summer air_  
_And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_  
_But in all chaos, there is calculation_  
_Dropping glasses just to hear them break_

 _Glory and gore go hand in hand_  
_That's why we're making headlines_  
_You could try and take us  
_ _But victory's contagious_

                                                            _Lorde - Glory and gore_

* * *

 

 

Four months.

That's what the surgeon told her as she laid down on the operating table for the last time. Four months without using her jaw more than she would have to, four months of eating soup and drinking with a straw. No lipstick of any kind except the healing balm he gave her, no yelling and no other activity that would require her lips to part more than usual, no contact with anything else than food.

The surgeon had also recommended her to take at least two weeks off to recover after her first surgery. The next day she had tracked down and captured a good half of Berlin's resistance.

She was not going to shy away and hide her face. The surgeon had worked wonders and even though she was left with a handful of scars around her mouth and neck, Irene Engel was more ready than ever to take down her opponents. 

But in private, it was another story. When Hans saw her after the failed execution of Blazkowicz and Blok-IV, jaw broken and blood all over her face and clothes, he fainted. In some way that did not surprised her. She simply called a guard to help him out to his room and made her way to the infirmary.

 

She had been under the knife six time in total, and had never look so radiant before.

That's what Bubi told her when she looked at herself in the mirror, wrapped in a white immaculate towel after washing away the last blood drops. A very light, almost unnoticeable odour of blood was floating in the air, but Hans chose to ignore it and focus on Irene. Beautiful, battle-scarred, proud. 

He pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead slowly moving down to her mouth, but she caught his chin and shook her head.

It was at this moment that they both understood what had changed, even for a defined period of time.  _No other activity that would require her lips to part more than usual, no contact with anything else than food._

 

Not being able to kiss her lover was already upsetting enough, but not realising that she would not be able to use her mouth for any other  _thing_ was unbearable. Irene liked control. She liked  _being_ in control. She was in charge everywhere and her bedroom was never an exception.

When Bubi laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her neck, she knew this would be different. She knew she would not be in charge this time, God knew how much she wanted it. Hans was a patient and assiduous lover, always keen to give in to her wishes and do as commanded. 

He told her that she was beautiful and she replied with an appreciative moan. The towel slid on each side of her body and revealed her warm skin to his mouth. Hans moved further on the bed and kneeled between her legs, taking a quick look at her body. 

She was covered with various scars, some of them that he knew the story of, being with her during battles, and some others that were too pale and old for him to know, from another time, another life. It did not really matter to him, not to know everything about her. As long as he was the one she would come back to after each hard day, it was enough to make him happy. He was aware that she could easily replace him, but at the same time, he knew she did not want to. He loved her like he never loved anybody else, she was his everything, his world.

Hans looked up and was suddenly taken aback at how beautiful she was, naked and vulnerable but still smiling at him with that rare, sweet smile she would only display in private. 

He knew she was taking upon herself not to flip him over her to be in control again, and he could tell that even though she was good at hiding it, being in this position was unusual and rather uncomfortable for her. They've had known each other for almost two years, but Bubi never really got the opportunity to go down on her, except maybe once or twice. 

Irene's nails scratched on his shoulders, bringing him back to reality. He grinned and made his way to her core, leaving a trail of warm kisses on her skin. Her body arched as his mouth pressed against her cunt and she dug her nails in the hand that was resting on her belly.

He took his time. He ate her out slowly and tenderly, covering every inch of her skin with love and passion. Irene's fingers slid through his hair and took a good grip, placing his mouth exactly where she wanted him and pulling his hair with her usual authority. Stringy, tough muscle beneath the superficial softness of age. A dangerous lie to anyone underestimating her.

She let out a muffled groan as his tongue went deeper and he smiled against her skin, amused by her instinctive will to take control. He squeezed her thigh, not too hard to actually hurt her but hard enough to remind her that he was in charge tonight. She seemed to understand because the fingers slowly relaxed in his hair. 

No words were needed.

He made her come. Twice. And he enjoyed it as much as she did, feeling her nails digging hard in his scalp and her hips bucking violently against his mouth.

Hans sat up and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and her chest was heaving rapidly. At this very moment, she seemed so pure and serene, almost twenty years younger as if she had never been through an entire war. He knew no one except himself would ever get the privilege to see her off-guard.

“Come here”

Frau Engel whispered when she finally caught her breath. She did not have to say it twice. Bubi kicked his pants off and kissed his way up to her neck until he felt her hand sliding down between his legs. But before she could reach his hard-on, he warned:

“If you do this, it will be over before it started.”

She grumbled her displeasure, but as soon as she felt his hands on her hips, her protests turned into light moans. He grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him, teased her wet core before shifting slightly to find the right angle and eased himself into her. She let out a hoarse, sharp breath and dug her fingernails in his shoulders.

She had not said anything else since he kissed her in front of the mirror. Irene was usually talkative during sex, purposefully teasing and toying with him. Her unusual silence granted him more confidence. He simply wanted to show her how much he cared for her, that he would do anything for her, kill for her, die for her. 

“I love you”

He whispered. She smiled.

Hans used everything he had. The weight of his body, the steady, hard movements of his hips, his demanding fingers on her breast, his hot mouth on her throat. Ultimately forming a silent request for her to let go and give herself fully to him. He knew he was asking a lot, knew they were in uncharted waters, but as if she had read his mind, Irene relaxed and tangled her fingers into his hair. He could feel how strong her desire to kiss him was, he could see in her eyes a fire burning for revenge, for power, for _him_. Bubi licked his lips and slid his hands under Irene's arse to bring her closer to his body. Her hands travelled on his shoulders and took a firm grip as she began to rock her hips after each of his thrusts. She was moaning louder now but did not seem to care, urging him harder and deeper inside of her. It did not take long before she came one more time, her nails digging cruelly into his skin with her legs locked around his hips. Her climax torn her in a long, shuddering wave, and each of Hans's thrusts brought in her the need to slam herself up against him, to stretch the intense pleasure out as much as she could. She felt him coming inside of her with a loud moan before falling down on his elbows and resting his head on her chest. 

They remained in the same position for a while, Frau Engel distractedly playing with his blonde hair as they were both trying to catch their breath.

Irene turned her body into his chest and drew in a deep breath, wrapping one arm up under his bicep while tucking the other close to her face to protect her fresh scars. Letting out a long sigh, Hans settled in and hugged her close, feeling ready to face whatever the next day had to offer.  
As long as he would be by her side, he knew nothing could happen.


End file.
